Heavy
by Katiesmom07
Summary: Set just after S1E16 in which House and Wilson decode NOT to be miserable any longer.  H/W Slash.  Mind the rating.  Internal notes for better explaination.


**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**Author's notes:** So, I'm back…sorta. I have been gone a long time and I hope you will be patient with me as I try to re-enter the writing world. I have decided to embark on a little adventure. I have recently been popping in my old DVDs of season one of House and I was thinking of what I thought of the House/Wilson relationship at that exact point. So, I will be writing several oneshot fics each taking place directly after the episode they are named for. There will be spoilers for the episode mentioned, not that will matter since I'm sure each of us have already seen these eps, but I thought I'd better mention it or get scolded! Please keep in mind that I tried to push all information out of my mind except exactly what was given to us in the episode titled and previous episodes. Also, this will **not be a series**, saying that you will NOT have to read this one to read the next. Nothing that happened in this one will be mentioned or will have happened in the next. The only connection is that they will all be House/Wilson mostly SLASH fics. Hope you enjoy!

**Heavy**

He was seated on his sofa, lost in his thoughts, the lights from the silent television flashing in the dark room when he heard the footsteps in front of the door and the key scratching in the lock. Silence remained as Wilson dropped his bag on the floor, tossed his jacket on the chair and fell onto the sofa beside House. What seemed like ten minutes passed before Wilson stood, walked into the kitchen and returned to the sofa with two beers.

"What are you watching?"

House took a long pull of his beer before responding. "That's what you have to say at one o'clock in the morning?"

"I'm tired."

Knowing his friend had shown up after a long fight with his wife, "What did you get kicked out for this time?"

"I didn't." There was a slight pause before he added, "I left."

Somewhat shocked, "Left?"

Wilson sighed deeply before continuing. "You asked me earlier today if I was miserable."

"And?"

"And I realized that you're right. I am miserable. We fought, so I left." House gave a curt nod. "Why are you still up?"

House rolled his eyes before throwing sarcasm at Wilson. "I couldn't sleep without you."

"Great, I'm here. Let's go to bed." House watched as Wilson walked down the hall, seemingly into his bedroom. He waited until he heard the creek of the bed before following.

He found Wilson lying under his sheets, his t-shirt clad back to the door. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Wilson never moved and simply responded with sleep-filled words. "You said you couldn't sleep without me."

"Uhh…sarcasm!"

"Too bad, I'm tired and I'm not moving."

House leaned against the doorframe, beer in hand, taking random sips as he contemplated his friend's actions. Sure, Wilson had stayed the night several times during the years of their friendship, but always on the couch…alone. As he finished his beer, he pondered between being the ass he normally was and push Wilson onto the floor, telling him to get on the couch before House kicked him out or being a friend and letting the sleeping man lie.

With the last pull he decided that he would go with the latter, content with this being his single act of kindness that would get him free lunches at work for some time to come.

House woke up a few hours later, his leg demanding another dose of pain meds, only to find that the entire left side of his body was pinned beneath his best friend's. He brushed his right hand over his face, blowing out a sigh before attempting to wake the sleeping body beside him. In a whisper, "Wilson." After moments of no movement, he added a nudge with a slightly louder whisper, "Wilson." His friend only stirred. With a roll of his eyes, "Jimmy, wake up."

His eyes finally opened and House waited for the panic to set in once he realized their current position. Trying to curve around the middle-of-the-night drama, "I need to get my pain meds and I can't reach them unless you move." He silently wondered where the hell this nice streak had come from and internally decided that he was simply piling up favors.

As House expected, panic set in his friend's eyes before he mumbled something about going to the bathroom and scooted out of bed. A few minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open and heard Wilson turn toward the living room. He watched him freeze in place when he yelled, "Where are you going?"

Without turning, he answered, "I'll be fine on the couch."

"Don't be stupid. Come back to bed." He felt like he was caught in the middle of a fight, trying to coerce his lover to not be mad and join him back in bed. That thought caused a lump to rise in his throat. Their earlier conversation where both of them had all but admitted being happy in their work life but miserable in their personal life flashed through his mind.

It was true. Wilson was his only friend; his best friend. Women had come and gone in both of their lives, but they had always remained together. They saved each other from complete misery.

He shook himself back to the present, realizing that Wilson was still frozen in the same place. "Come back to bed."

House could have sworn he heard tears in the response. "I can't."

He rolled his eyes, being no good at dealing with tears from anyone. "Yes you can. I'm not getting up to come get you. My leg hurts. Now get back here."

"House, I can't. Please."

With an exaggerated sigh, he threw the sheet back and stood, hobbling without his cane to the man that stood in his hallway. It seemed like a mile that he had to walk and with every step he wondered just what the hell he was going to do when he reached his friend. He half expected Wilson to break into a run, but was surprised when he reached his still frozen form.

With a deep breath, he grabbed Wilson's hand and gave it a firm tug. "Come on."

He wasn't expecting the next move, which nearly sent him toppling to the floor. Wilson turned suddenly, simultaneously shoving his back against the wall, taking his face in his hands and forcing a sloppy, wet kiss against his lips. Fingers dug into his cheeks, their bodies were pressed hard against each other and Wilson's tongue demanded entrance into House's mouth. Without thought, House gave in to Wilson's need, his hands pressed flat against the wall behind him, not knowing where they should or shouldn't touch.

Wilson ended the kiss as abruptly as he'd started it, their breathing rapid and uneven. Their eyes never met and Wilson finally spoke. "I need to know."

House's head fell back against the wall and he swallowed hard trying to understand the meaning of those words. Wilson's hands trailed down his neck, over his chest and found their way to the bottom hem of his t-shirt. The older man sucked in a deep breath as Wilson pushed his hands up his bare stomach and chest. Instantly he knew what his friend needed to know. "I can't stand here; my leg will give out. And I don't want to hear your whining tomorrow if you regret this."

Wilson seemed to ignore him as he lifted House's shirt enough for his mouth to attack the bare chest in front of him. It started with wet kissing and licking before quickly turning to nibbling then biting. "Christ! Bed! Now!"

Seeming to listen this time, Wilson pulled away, peeling off his shirt as he moved toward the bedroom. House brushed a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before following Wilson into the bedroom, all the while wondering just what the hell was going on. He no sooner got to the edge of the bed before Wilson was tugging at his shirt. House complied with the silent request and lifted it over his head, not even getting it off before he felt hands and mouth on his skin again.

Somehow he managed to move himself onto the bed, with Wilson clambering on top of him, continuing his assault with hands, mouth and teeth. House's hands curled into the sheets below him, sucking in breaths as his body reacted to the mix of pain and pleasure. Although the thought of this very moment had crossed his mind more times than he could count, he never imagined it would ever really happen. His erection was full now, pushing against the thin material of his boxers.

He held his breath as Wilson moved lower, pausing only momentarily at the hem of his boxers before burying his face against House's now pulsing erection. House couldn't help the growl he emitted as Wilson rubbed him from shaft to tip with his face. His hips bucked, signaling his need for more, pushing the pain of his right leg to the back of his mind.

Wilson tugged the cumbersome boxers off and immediately returned his mouth to its previous position. House swore out loud as Wilson spread his pre-cum with his tongue and then sucked him into his mouth. In all his fantasies, he never imagined how amazing that moment would feel. He could have burst that very moment, but fought to remain in control, not wanting the moment to end. But he knew he would not last for long. He forced himself to stay in check while Wilson licked and sucked, until he could take no more.

"Lube in the nightstand. And I need a pillow." Wilson paused his assault and their eyes finally met. House saw the fear and tried to push it away. "What? You want to stop now? If so, I still need that lube." He watched Wilson swallow hard before moving to the nightstand. "And lose the underwear."

He quickly shed his remaining clothing and stood naked beside the bed holding up a condom asking, "Do we need this?"

"I don't. Do you?"

Wilson paused only for a moment before tossing it aside and handing House a pillow as he climbed back on the bed. House shoved it under his back and answered the questioning look he was getting. "I can't get on my knees. My leg."

"You're gonna let me…." His voice trailed away.

He was getting slightly frustrated. "Isn't that what you want? Gimme that!" He snatched the container of lube, squirted some on his hand and stroked quickly at Wilson's erection before he could reply. The reaction was immediate, his hips bucking for more, growls echoing in the air. When he felt the pulsing in his hand he stopped and ordered, "Now. Careful at first."

Wilson wasted no time, moving to slowly sink in to the tight hole. Groans and growls mixed together until he was fully sheathed. "God, Greg, this is amazing. So tight."

The use of his first name sent him spiraling, "Jimmy, now, please."

He reached down to stroke his own erection as he felt the stroking inside him only to feel his hand pushed away. "I want to do this."

Strokes matched each other as House dug his fingers into the sheets and mattress. "Greg, I can't…"

"Yes, harder!" Wilson slammed into him, his hand matching the sensation, and only made a few strokes before shouting with release. Both men spiraled to new heights together, the room echoing with their pleasure.

They collapsed together, neither caring about the sticky mess between them, falling slowly back to reality. When his breathing evened, House asked, "So, do you know now?"

Wilson lifted his head. "Know what?"

"You told me you needed to know. Do you know now?"

"Not yet."

His anger rose. "Get off me. I need to go shower."

Wilson obeyed, and House moved to the bathroom, his leg protesting every movement. Somehow he couldn't stop his anger even as he got into the steaming hot shower. It only got worse when he felt the shower curtain yanked open. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need a shower too."

He was surprised by Wilson's newfound confidence. "Well wait your damn turn."

With assertive movements Wilson stepped into the tub. "No." Again, Wilson pushed House against the wall, this time the cold shower wall sending shivers up House's back. Just as before, their mouths clashed sloppily. House had no chance to protest, his body immediately betraying him. He willed his hands to remain by his side as Wilson's roamed his body once again.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing?"

"Shut up, House."

He registered the change back to his last name before saying, "No, _Wilson!_ You said you don't know. So why the hell are you here?"

"Would you listen to me? I said 'not yet'! Yet, House. Not, no."

They were in a yelling match, "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm still waiting!"

"For what?"

"You, dammit!"

House was stunned. "I just had sex with you! And now I'm showering with you!"

"That's not enough!"

"Then what is?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Silence surrounded them, both reflecting on the screaming words they'd just exchanged, until Wilson finally whispered, "I love you, Greg."

"Ditto, Jimmy. Can we go to bed now?"

They were lying beside each other 10 minutes later when Wilson said. "I know now, Greg."

"Shut up, come here and go to sleep." Wilson did what he was told, resting his head on House's chest. "Wake me up after breakfast is ready and you tell Cuddy we'll be late."

"I'm not calling her."

"Yes you will. Because if you don't, I will and I'll tell her the reason we're late is because we got into a huge fight and then had great makeup sex in the middle of the night."

"I'll call."

"I know. 'Night Jimmy."

"'Night Greg."


End file.
